


Leo Fitz vs the Doctor

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, BAMF Leo Fitz, F/M, Fitz being a hero, Post-Framework, Power Ranger AU, seasin 4 based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: The Doctor (Framework Fitz) has taken Jemma and Fitz will stop at nothing to save her.





	Leo Fitz vs the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I confess I can't get enough of Power Ranger AUs. Here's one where Fitz and the Doctor face off.

He had come to the real world, Fitz’s darker half, The Doctor. Now he had Jemma and threatened to kill her if he didn’t come alone. He walked across the terrain of the Quarry he was supposed to meet him at. 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t show.” said The Doctor as he appeared holding Jemma by the hair.

“I would cross the universe for her.”

“I would’ve done the same thing for Ophelia, I will now have my revenge” The Doctor said as he hurled Jemma across the quarry, she landed and passed out.

“You’re going to pay for that you son of a bitch.” Fitz said taking out his power morpher, and the Doctor took out his own.

“Are we going to talk or are we going to fight?” The Doctor asked

“ITS MORPHIN TIME, TIGERZORD” and Fitz was in Ranger form

“HYDRA POWER” and The Doctor was in the twisted version of Fitz’s suit with the red visor, black chest plate, and emblazoned green Hydra logo.

They unsheathed their swords and charged. Their swords clashed at lightning speed. The Doctor managed to disarm Fitz. Fitz caught the Doctor’s wrist, The Doctor brought Fitz to his knees. “You are weak, once I take care of you, I will make those you love suffer, just like when you destroyed my world.”

Then Fitz thought of Jemma and how much he loved her. A white aura came around him, the Doctor felt Fitz’s strength increase, and Fitz kicked him across the quarry. Then Fitz began to levitate as his Battlizer came around him. 

“What is that power?” the Doctor asked

“Love, biatch” Fitz shot back, and they charged at each other. Fitz dodged the Doctor’s anger induced slashes flawlessly without breaking a sweat. Fitz punched him, and he summoned Saba to his hand, and it transformed into a larger sword, similar to a Scottish claymore.

“Tiger slash” Fitz yelled out and the sword glowed brightly, and with one final slash The Doctor exploded, while Fitz turned away from the explosion striking a bad ass pose. He powered down his suit and ran to Jemma’s side. He held her in his arms as she woke up.

“Fitz” Jemma said and they pressed their foreheads together, and they kissed.

“let’s go home” Fitz said as he helped the love of his life to her feet. Fitz picked up the damaged helmet of the Doctor, he decided to keep it as a reminder of how far he had come. That night Fitz set the damaged helmet on the shelf in his and Jemma’s room. 

“Are you really putting that on display?” Jemma asked

“it’s a reminder of how far I’ve come, and how far we’ve come.” Fitz replied and Jemma smiled.

They lay down in bed and turned out the lights, “I love you Fitz” Jemma said

“I love you to Jemma, always and forever” and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been a fun AU to write, personally I would love to see a Garo AU where Fitz is the Makai knight himself, and Jemma plays the Kaoru of the story, I just like the idea of a Fitz being more heoric and he has proved himself as a hero on multiple occasions, if any fans want to take up the task of a Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons led Garo AU, please do it, I would love to see it, I don't know much about Garo so I can't do it.


End file.
